Vern Rutsala
Vern Rutsala (February 5, 1934 - April 2, 2014) was an American poet and academic. Life Rutsala was born in McCall, Idaho, in 1934. He was educated at Reed College (B.A.) and the Iowa Writers' Workshop (M.F.A.). He served in the U.S. Army, 1956-58. He taught English and creative writing at Lewis & Clark College in Portland, Oregon for more than 40 years, before retiring in 2004. He also taught for short periods at the University of Minnesota, Bowling Green State University, University of Redlands, and the University of Idaho Recognition 2 weeks before his death, Rutsala received the C.E.S. Wood Distinguished Writer Award from the Oregon Book Awards "for an enduring, substantial literary career."Jeff Baker, "Vern Rutsala, award-winning poet and longtime teacher at Lewis & Clark College, died April 2," Oregonian, OregonLive.com, April 3, 2014. Web, Jan. 31, 2015. Awards *National Endowment for the Arts fellowships (1974, 1979) *Northwest Poets Prize (1975) *Guggenheim Fellowship (1982) *Carolyn Kizer Poetry Prize (1988) *Masters Fellowship from the Oregon Arts Commission (1990) *Oregon Book Award (1992) *Juniper Prize (1994) *Richard Snyder Prize (2003) *finalist, National Book Award for Poetry (2005) Publications Poetry *''Gardening: A poem''. Stonewall Press, 1960. *''The Window: Poems''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1964. *''Small Songs: A sequence''. Iowa City, IA: Stone Wall Press, 1969. *''The Harmful State''. Lincoln, NE: Best Cellar Press, 1971. *''Laments''. New York: New Rivers Press, 1975. *''The Journey Begins''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1976. *''Paragraphs''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1978. *''The New Life''. Portland, OR: Trask House, 1978. *''Walking Home from the Icehouse: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1981. *''The Mystery of Lost Shoes''. Amherst, MA: Lynx House Press, 1984. *''Backtracking''. Santa Cruz, CA: Story Line Press, 1985. *''Ruined Cities: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1987. *''Selected Poems''. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1991. *''Little-Known Sports''. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1994. *''Vern Rutsala Greatest Hits, 1964-2002''. Johnstown, OH: Pudding House, 2003. *''The Moment's Equation: Poems''. Ashland, OR: Ashland Poetry Press, 2004. *''A Handbook for Writers: New and selected prose poems''. Buffalo, NY: White Pine Press, 2004. *''How We Spent Our Time''. Akron, OH: University of Akron Press, 2006. *''The Girl Who Could Fly'' (prose poem; with art by John Digby). Oyster Bay, NY: Feral Press, 2009. *''Going to China: A prose poem'' (with art by John Digby). Oyster Bay, NY: Feral Press, 2009. *''Aliens'' (with art by John Digby). Oyster Bay, NY: Feral Press, 2009. *''Ghost Worlds, and other prose poems'' (with art by John Digby). Oyster Bay, NY: Feral Press, 2010. *''Not Knowing'' (with art by John Digby). Oyster Bay, NY: Feral Press, 2010. *''Love and Work, and My Answering Machine: Two prose poems'' (with art by John Digby). Oyster Bay, NY: Feral Press, 2010. *''Dilemma: Prose poems'' (with art by John Digby). Oyster Bay, NY: Feral Press, 2011. *''West of the Truth'' (with art by John Digby). Oyster Bay, NY: Feral Press, 2011. Translated *''Other Voices: Translations and variations''. Portland, OR: Trask House, 2011. Edited * British Poetry, 1972. Phoenix, AZ: Baleen Press, 1972. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Vern Rutsala, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 31, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Vern Rutsala: Four Poems at the Paris Review *Vern Rutsala b. 1934 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Vern Rutsala at Amazon.com ;About *Vern Rutsala, award-winning poet and longtime teacher at Lewis & Clark College, died April 2 at Oregon Live *Interview with Vern Rutsala in Reed Magazine, with audio clips ;Etc. *Vern Rutsala at Lewis & Clark College archives Category:American poets Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:University of Idaho faculty Category:Writers from Portland, Oregon Category:Reed College alumni Category:Lewis & Clark College faculty Category:2014 deaths Category:People from Valley County, Idaho Category:Writers from Idaho Category:1934 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:American academics